1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer chip varistor.
2. Related Background Art
One of the known multilayer chip varistors of this type is a varistor comprising: a varistor element body having a varistor layer to exhibit nonlinear voltage-current characteristics, and a pair of internal electrodes disposed so as to interpose the varistor layer between them; and a pair of terminal electrodes which are located at two end portions of the varistor element body and each of which is connected to a corresponding internal electrode out of the internal electrodes.